A Fan's Own Fanbase
by drxgonreality
Summary: A fanfiction based on an AU by @queenromelle on twitter (with her permission). - - - - - - - - - - Keith is a famous actor. Lance is a famous YouTuber. You'd expect their relationship, if at all, to be strictly professional. But that all changes when you find out about Lance's other side - a secret Keith stan.


A Fan's Own Fanbase - Klance YTer / Actor AU (idea from queenromelle on twitter) - Chapter 1

The screen flickered to an image of a tan teen, sitting on his bed as he smiled at the camera happily. The video had poor quality and there was a loud whistle in the background, most likely from the camera itself. The boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, stuttering as he tried to speak until he could finally get his words out.

"Hey guys! I-I'm Lance McClain, and.. mmh.." He quickly glanced down to a paper in his hands,  
frantically trying to find the right line. "...welcome.. to my channel! Yeah!"

I laughed, pausing the video as I struggled for air. I found it hilarious how nervous I was back then, how far I had come now in quality and quantity. By now, that video had hit over a million views, and I had re-watched it a countless amount of times to remind myself of my improvements. I had about 900,000 subscribers at this point, and it kept on growing. I was proud of myself - I had finally been established in a community, something I'd wanted for a very long time. In fact, before I found and pursued my passion of video-making, I was a part of a... _different_ community.

I picked up my phone, gushing at the picture on my screen. It was a short, black-haired teen with the most amazing sense of style I had ever seen. Ever since I could remember having a social media, I had been in complete love with an actor by the name of Keith. There was something about him, whether it was his charming looks or his outrageous personality on-screen, that drew me in. So, I did what any kid would've done after discovering their celebrity crush -

I made an account completely dedicated to them. To my fangirl- er, fan _boy_ ing..? Fan...  
Long story short, I was obsessed with him, and wanted a way to show it. I strived to be a part of the community, and I did not disappoint. I have a fairly large following on my "stan" account, and I make sure to keep them completely separate from my YouTube fan base. Nobody else knows that I'm like this, that I, a "famous" person, am obsessed with, well, another famous person.

I quickly opened up my Twitter, dismissing all of my notifications before logging out hastily and typing in a new log-in, by the rather odd name of "keithsmullet". It might sound ridiculous, but in my defense, the account was made in my early teens about 4 years ago. Even so, I don't regret it.

Scrolling through my feed, I hopped onto the actor's profile and fell back in my chair with a flustered smile. The chair spun around as I chuckled and looked through the photos. Why was he so perfect all the time?

 _"Hey guys, got a big announcement soon! Stay tuned!"_

I hastily typed a reply, having no care for how it came out aside from it being legible. I couldn't help but admire the picture he posted along with it, how everything came together and how his lovely appearance in costume made it that much better. I couldn't help but blush.

I downloaded a few pictures, organizing them into a folder with many more. Some say I have a problem, I just say I'm human. A very obsessive human. I stood up, walking over to my bed and falling backwards onto the soft mattress, phone in hand. Yawning, I crawled up to my nightstand, logged out and set my phone down before burying myself in the covers and drifting off to sleep.

. . .

I held onto my pillow tightly, flipping it over and trying to fall back asleep in the silence of my room. The calm atmosphere was interrupted by my phone buzzing, which had been about the fifth time within the hour. I groaned, turning onto my side, but the sounds kept coming. I finally gave in and shot up from my bed, rubbing my eyes as I glared at the bright screen.

"5:15. Sheesh, who's messaging at this hour?"

I mindlessly type in my passcode and open up my notifications, tapping the first thing that showed and going along with it. My face lit up when I realized what it had been.

"Keith.."

I looked across the post, grinning ridiculously as I read it again and again in my head in his voice.

 _Sorry for the late post guys, thanks for the patience! Anyways, I wanted to announce that i've been cast in the new live-action Voltron! Get hyped up!_

I squealed a bit in delight, scrollng to see who had already commented. For the post being made almost an hour ago, very few had actually seen it yet. Fair enough, as it was pretty late..  
or early? Either way.

I grumbled, scanning over the screen with my still tired eyes. "Guess they beat me to it."

I had a few friends on my fan account, two of those being Hunk and Pidge. They were accepting of me, and I fit in perfectly with them. We were a trio, us three, and we were fairly well known in the community together. But we all have our secrets, and even some of my best friends didn't know the other side of me.

I shook my head, putting my very little focus on typing. I swiftly spelled out an ecstatic reply, sending it with little thought and nearly passing back out moments later. It was awfully early, but I could deal with a bit of sleep deprivation for certain people, even when the feeling was one-sided.


End file.
